monster in a mask
by teethandnails
Summary: i have screamed until my veins collapsed. — ‹renoyazoo›


**monster in a mask;**

**i have screamed until my veins collapsed.**

**warning; character death, sexual men behaving sexually, disturbing themes, consensual eye-gauging?**

**--**

"Do you...want to play with me?" His words flowed out from between parted lips, so fluidly slow, lacing his vowels with velvet. He spoke unto deaf ears, his companion in blissful sleep.

Lengthy skeletal fingers, no longer encased in animal skin played with rigged edges of the blade at hand. He spoke in no louder than a whisper. "I'll be ..gentle." The fleshy muscle from his mouth pressed against the metal appendage, running up and down it's casing before returning into its' cavern. He smiled quaintly at himself, into the metallic mirror before dropping the both arms to his side, one hand slipping the weapon into an opening on his holster. Boot-clad feet lazily carried himself over to the makeshift bed composed only of a soiled mattress.

The younger male climbed himself atop of the already nude man, limbs spread out like a spider, grinding down as soon as skin made contact on skin. "Reno." A fore finger sensually trailed down from fog coated goggles to shut eyelids to reopening eyelids. Green pupils snobily looked him over while adjusting to the dim lighting of the room. Where were they again?

The red head purred in response, feline-like expressions taunting over his usual features. "Hey doll," He drowsily pulled at his arms almost immediately afterwards, only to just realize they were currently tied to the wooden bed posts stuck to the wall. His throat then released a low grumble that sounded vaguely similar to a chuckle. "Tryin' somethin' new, eh?" Sephiroth's allure leaned forward onto the unclad chest, pressing his nose against the intense smell of cigarettes and cheap cologne that glazed it.

"Heh, have fun then," The turk smirked, resting back on his elbows, leaving his body to whatever the silverette pleased.

He'd take this as a token to proceed, taking the initiative by gripping at the slowly hardening appendage beneath him. _Plummeting_ on it. And _oh yeah,_ he'd like it.

The mattress would creak, springs coiling and uncoiling to the point of exhaustion. Coil. _Uncoil._ Coil. _Uncoil._ Coil. _UncoilCoilUncoilCoilUncoilCoilUncoilCoilUncoilCoilUncoilCoil. _

Toys can come out now.

Dexterous fingers glide the blade along trails of light black eyeliner, ghosting over dotted lines intended just for him. First by testing the waters, he'll press the sharp edge gently against his reddening moist thigh, and then creating a slit on a flawless stomach, another on a rippling chest, and maybe just one more on thin eyelid curtains. The water is at a cool temperature now, and he might press it lightly into the bullseye, cool green pupils. Now, digging the tip deeper and deeper and deeper in the corner of the eye, until _oh!_ Oh, _oh_, right _there_, right _fucking_ there.

By this part, the white hot noise blaring _sosososo_ loudly in the remnant's ears is a bloodcurdling scream among murmurs of any wanton screams or pleas or moans for _moremoremoremore_ and _fuckmeharderharderharder'_s. Not even the rocking in perfect sequence to the body below himself could mess up his skillful carving. Scooping out just a little, _oh_ not _too_ much, just enough; bit by bit, spoonful by spoonful until he recreated his perfect pumpkin. His beautiful _ethereal_ jack-o'-lantern.

He would remove out the excess innards, feed it to the cats, and then put his artifact outside for show. It was expected of such a perfectionist, whom was quite the expertise at his tool.

Soon there would be visions of white, and the pretty red haired boy would be asleep. Again.

With the cold skin already beginning to chafe, dirty nails would caress and lick stained tattooed cheeks imprinting permanent words of love and endearment.

A low content hum vibrated in the pit of Yazoo's throat, as originally ghost-like skin coated with shades of deep maroon and crimson as he rested against his comatose friend. Hmmm. All his Reno needed now was a nice little candle.

**--**

**i raped italics. and i'm not sry.**

**and. uh. tried out a different writing style. X: also, tried to make it confusing on who was doing whut. :'D but it's not that hard to figure out.**

**yes, yazoo takes more enjoyment in eye gauging then actual sex0rz. doesn't everyone? :D?**

**i'd like to believe that i've gotten better in the writing department, since my last story but.. o'.o' that'd probably be a lie.**

**eh, i can keep dreaming, right?**

**xx**


End file.
